Test Pack
by winterTsubaki
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika di suatu pagi yang tenang Changmin dikejutkan dengan penemuan sebuah test pack bergaris merah ganda di atas washtafel kamar mandinya? /ChangKyu oneshot/


**Test Pack**

-a ChangKyu short story by winterTsubaki-

Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika di suatu pagi yang tenang Changmin dikejutkan dengan penemuan sebuah test pack bergaris merah ganda di atas washtafel kamar mandinya?

Rating: PG-15

Genre: Romance with an attempt on Humor

Disclaimer: This story got nothing to do with Changmin and Kyuhyun hence I gain nothing from writing this.

 **-i'm still unable to function properly, this is only a repost from my facebook-**

* * *

.

.

.

Merupakan hal yang normal bagi Changmin menemukan Kyuhyun berada dalam pelukannya ketika ia membuka mata di pagi hari. Sejak dirinya dan Kyuhyun mengubah status keduanya dari sahabat menjadi kekasih tak jarang Kyuhyun menghabiskan malamnya di apartemen Changmin.

Pria bertubuh jangkung itu sedikit tersenyum mendapati Kyuhyun masih terlelap di sampingnya. Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun lalu mengecup bibir pinkish milik kekasihnya itu dengan pelan, takut akan membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Setelah puas dengan kegiatan paginya-menikmati wajah Kyuhyun yang terlelap-Changmin pun beranjak dari atas ranjangnya. Jam di kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Hari ini jadwalnya kosong dan ia juga Kyuhyun sudah berencana akan menghabiskan waktu mereka hari ini hanya berdua, mengingat kesibukannya dan Kyuhyun yang tidak main-main membuat kedua sejoli ini lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu berdua jika sedang senggang.

Dengan bertelanjang dada Changmin pun berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya sambil melakukan gerakan-gerakan _stretching_ sederhana untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang.

Changmin berdiri di depan kaca yang ada di dekat washtafel, menatap pantulan dirinya disana, rambut-rambut halus sudah mulai tumbuh di sekitar dagu dan bagian atas bibirnya.

Satu tangan Changmin bergerak untuk mengambil foam yang ada didalam cabinet sementara matanya masih sibuk menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"Haah…Shim Changmin, lihatlah dirimu…kau begitu sempurna sebagai seorang lelaki" Changmin memuji dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mendapatkan botol foamnya Changmin pun mulai dengan ritual paginya. Bercukur. Butuh waktu sekitar tiga menit bagi Changmin untuk menyapukan foam beraroma musk itu di sekitar dagu dan juga bawah hidungnya. Tangan Changmin bergerak kembali ke washtafel untuk mencuci tangannya saat dengan tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol sebuah benda kecil yang kemudian terjatuh ke lantai kamar mandi. Pria jangkung itupun berjongkok untuk mengambil benda berukuran panjang dan pipih yang terjatuh ke lantai. Matanya melebar saat menyadari benda apa yang saat ini berada ditangannya tersebut.

"I-ini…" bisiknya pelan melihat benda pipih dengan dua garis merah melintang di atas telapak tangannya.

Dengan terburu-buru dan tak menghiraukan sebagian wajahnya yang masih tertutupi foam Changmin pun kembali ke kamar, setengah berlari kearah pria manis yang masih terlelap diatas ranjangnya.

"Kyu! Kyu! Bangun Kyu!" seru Changmin, suaranya terdengar penuh dengan urgensi. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Kyuhyun, mencoba membangunkannya.

"Ck…lima menit lagi, Chwang" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Kyu, aku tak bisa menunggu lima menit lagi. Ini penting Kyu! Bangunlah!" desak Changmin.

Dengan kasar dan ekspresi tak bersahabat Kyuhyun menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi wajahnya, pria manis itu menoleh kearah sang kekasih yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Ada apa sih-" belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba saja Changmin sudah menyodorkan benda pipih ditangannya ke depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ini! Ini apa?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun memundurkan wajahnya dari benda panjang dan pipih yang disodorkan Changmin di mukanya lalu menoleh kearah Changmin yang tampak bingung namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan excitementnya akan penemuan benda di tangannya itu.

Sebuah ide jahil pun muncul di benak Kyuhyun, cepat-cepat ia hapus seringai yang hampir muncul di wajahnya.

"Itu test pack, masa kau tak tau itu benda apa…" jawabnya santai seolah-olah menemukan test pack di kamar mandi rumah yang hanya ditinggali dua orang lelaki itu adalah hal yang wajar.

"Aku tau ini test pack…maksudku…benda ini, apa mungkin…" Changmin tampaknya terlalu speechless untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sayang…kau tau kan kegunaan test pack?" tanya Kyuhyun, satu tangannya menyentuh punggung tangan Changmin yang memegang lutut Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengangguk, masih terlalu gagu untuk berkata-kata.

"Lalu…kau tau apa maksud dari dua garis merah itu kan?"

Changmin masih terdiam selama beberapa detik "Jadi…kau…hamil?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Kyu! Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah!" serunya kegirangan. Pria jangkung itu langsung menarik tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukan eratnya.

"Terima kasih, Kyu…astaga, aku tak pernah sebahagia ini!" Changmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aw…Chwang, kau memelukku terlalu erat"

Mendengar itu Changmin dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya "Maafkan aku, Sayang. Kau tak apa? Perutmu tak apa? Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanyanya panik sambil mengelus bagian perut Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Kyuhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan senyum yang hampir muncul di wajahnya melihat reaksi Changmin.

Changmin masih terus mengelus perut Kyuhyun yang tertutupi piyama "Jadi…di dalam sini, ada bayi kita?" tanya Changmin, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kyu…apa kita bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk bayi kita kelak?" kedua mata Changmin masih terfokus pada perut Kyuhyun dengan satu tangannya yang mengelus permukaan kulit itu dengan lembut dan berhati-hati.

"Kau pasti akan menjadi seorang ayah yang sempurna" Kyuhyun mengelus puncak kepala Changmin dengan pelan.

Mendengar itu Changmin tersenyum "Ya…aku akan berusaha menjadi ayah yang terbaik untuknya" pria jangkung itu menundukkan wajahnya sejajar dengan perut Kyuhyun lalu mencium perut itu dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir menahan tawanya.

"AH!" pekikan tiba-tiba Changmin membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget, magnae Super Junior itu terlihat semakin bingung begitu melihat Changmin yang mulai sibuk mondar-mandir di depannya.

"Changmin? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun, sedikit takut kalau-kalau saja Changmin kerasukan setan.

"Aku harus mengabari eomonim dan eomma, kita juga harus segera menentukan tanggal pernikahan, Kyu…aku tak mau anak kita lahir tanpa kejelasan status. Tapi aku juga harus beritahu Yunho hyung dan Leeteuk hyung…bagaimanapun juga sebagai leader dan hyung tertua merekalah yang bertanggung jawab atas kita. Atau sebaiknya aku menelepon manager hyung dulu? Ah tidak…apa sebaiknya aku langsung bicara pada Lee Soo Man seongsaengnim? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Kyu?" ucap Changmin panjang lebar, smartphone entah sudah sejak kapan berada di tangannya, sambil berjalan mengelilingi kamar pria bertubuh jangkung itu terus bergumam tak jelas.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ternyata Changmin terkena _panic attack_.

'Ternyata anak ini bisa juga panik' bisik Kyuhyun, merasa terhibur dengan tingkah Changmin.

"Chang…" panggilan pelan Kyuhyun padanya membuat Changmin menoleh kearah kekasihnya tersebut yang masih duduk diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Sebaiknya kau _shaving_ dan sikat gigi dulu…kau terlihat aneh dengan foam memenuhi wajahmu seperti itu" kata Kyuhyun sambil terkikik geli. Ah, Changmin sampai lupa kalau ia tadi belum sempat membersihkan wajahnya.

"Ah…setelah itu bisakah kau memasakkan sesuatu? Aku sangat lapar" tambah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kyu! Test pack ku ada padamu ya?" tanya seorang wanita dari ujung telepon yang sedang menempel di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Noona yang sembarangan meninggalkannya diatas meja restaurant saat kita makan siang kemarin" jawab Kyuhyun, pandangannya tertuju pada sosok Changmin dibalik meja pantry. Magnae TVXQ itu tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya.

"Ah ya…benar juga…tapi tak apa, aku sudah memeriksakannya ke dokter dan hasilnya positif Kyu! Kau akan segera punya keponakan yang lucu!" seru Cho Ahra girang.

"Aku tak sabar ingin segera menggendong bayi" mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun itu Changmin menoleh kearahnya. Pria jangkung itu meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas meja pantry sambil mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun, mencium kedua bibir _pinkish_ itu singkat lalu kembali ke kesibukannya memotong beberapa buah untuk di jadikan juice.

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara tawa noonanya di ujung telepon "Tunggu saja delapan bulan lagi. Baiklah, aku tak ingin mengganggu pagimu dan Changmin. Aku tutup dulu ya Kyu. Saranghae!"

"Ahra noona?" tanya Changmin sambil meletakkan sepiring omelet dan segelas juice di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Chwang…kenapa omelet ini isinya wortel?" tanyanya melihat benda berwarna oranye yang dibencinya itu diatas piring.

"Kau harus perbanyak makan makanan sehat Kyu…ingat bayi kita di dalam perutmu" ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar-terlalu lebar di mata Kyuhyun-.

"Lalu ini apa?" tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk gelas berisi cairan berwarna hijau di depannya. Melihat warnanya saja Kyuhyun sudah yakin tak ingin meminumnya.

"Ah…itu juice apel, nenas dan sawi"

"SAWI? Kau menyuruhku meminum sawi?" seru Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi jijik "Aku tidak mau!"

"Tapi ini sehat Kyu…cobalah dulu" bujuk Changmin, Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. Apa-apaan Changmin memberinya jus sayur, padahal Kyuhyun sangat benci sayuran.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan menunduk "Chwang…aku mual…" ucapnya sambil menutup mulut dengan satu tangan.

Dan _acting_ aku-sedang- _morning-sickness_ -Kyuhyun pun sukses menghentikan usaha Changmin menjejalkan juice sawi dan omelet wortel itu kepadanya.

"Kyu? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin yang panik, pria itupun langsung menghambur ke sisi Kyuhyun, mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Ia tak sadar Kyuhyun saat ini justru menutup mulut untuk menahan tawanya.

"Aku mual mencium bau sayuran…jauhkan mereka dariku, Chwang" Kyuhyun memelas dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Changmin pun dengan cepat membereskan piring dan gelas berisi jus sayur dan omelet sayur itu dari hadapan Kyuhyun, membuang isinya ke tempat sampah.

"Chwang…aku ingin makan pizza" lanjut Kyuhyun setelah Changmin membuang sarapan paginya.

"Eh? Tapi ini masih jam sepuluh Kyu…kau ingin makan pizza jam segini?" tanyanya bingung.

Satu tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengelus perutnya yang sedikit berisi-bukan berisi bayi tapi…ehem…lemak- "Kau tak mau membelikanku pizza?" tanyanya pada Changmin. Secepat kilat Changmin beranjak untuk mengambil smartphonenya yang tertinggal di kamar untuk memesan pizza keinginan Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya untuk beberapa hari kedepan Kyuhyun masih akan terus mempertahankan perannya sebagai kekasih-yang-sedang-hamil kalau Changmin bersikap sepenurut ini padanya.

* * *

-END-


End file.
